1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polishing or lapping plates, particularly those used in polishing machines comprising a plate driven to rotate about its axis, a work holder offset relative to the plate and driven, particularly by friction, to rotate about its own axis, and an abrasive suspension interposed between the workpieces being polished and the plate, the workpieces being applied against the plate, with the interposition of the suspension, with a certain pressure.
2. Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,279 a polishing plate is described on whose plane surface appear flush soft parts in the form of islets regularly disseminated in a continuous hard part. In the present specification the expression "hard parts" is used to mean parts harder than the soft parts of the plate. The soft parts are distributed regularly in concentric circles on the plate. No importance is attached to the lengths of the gaps between the hard parts, which in the drawing, and in the corresponding plate on sale commercially, are very large.
In Swiss Patent No. 641,396 a polishing plate is described in which the soft parts are in the form of a continuous spiral. The width of the spiral is not specified. It is of the order of 10 mm in the corresponding product on sale commercially and also has that length in the drawing if it is assumed that the plate illustrated has the diameter usual in the art.